Better Late Than Never
by Elaina Of The Dessert
Summary: Sequel to It'll Be Too Late. Kurama explains a few things. . .


**Thing You Should Know: **This is a continuation\sequel to my other _Yu Yu Hakusho_ fan fiction It'll Be Too Late. If you didn't read that one, it'll probably be best if you did. It would clear some things up. Oh, and if you didn't already notice, these stories are going to be in letters. Yerp. Letters.

**Warnings**: This is a yaoi. If you don't like- too bad- I'm writing this fan fiction.

This _might _contain character death, suicide\attempted suicide(s), stuff that I don't think should be behind closed doors and be read, etc. I **DO NOT **approve of cheating, sleeping around but it's your life and I have no say in it, suicide, and a lot of other things that I will most likely get into in the later sequels. 

Hey, I warned you.

**Pairings: **Hiei&Kurama Yusuke&Kurama (Kurama gets around XD) Possibly some Hiei&Yusuke. But I doubt that would _ever _happen in one of my stories. It's just not a couple that I would ever see happening. But hey, that's love for you. :

**A ****huge ****thanks-a-lot to Forbiddensoul562 for giving me some ideas on to what I should do next. I love you for that :**

With that said, shall I get on with the fic? I shall. . ..

**I just wanted to clarify that whenever you see this (if I actually include this in the story) it means that he crossed it out****. Figured that this would make it more interesting because you would be able to know what else he was thinking when he wrote this letter.**

Friends,

I know that all of you are probably wondering what happened when Hiei sent that letter a few days ago. I thought it was best if I just told you so that we-meaning Hiei, Yusuke and I-didn't have to keep the secret any longer.

Yes, I am mated to Hiei. But I do not love him anymore. He is too distant, and I hate it. He is always whining about how 'No one could ever love him' and saying 'I'm the Forbidden Child. You don't love forbidden things'. I do not know about you, but I think that hearing the same thing being said repetitively is extremely irritating. And after a while you start to believe it.

Yusuke came into the picture about seven months ago. Yes, we fucked. Long and hard. The best sex I've had since I've been with Hiei. Hiei just _sucks _in bed_. _Not much of a performer.

So Yusuke and I had an affair.

I guess you could say that I was cheating on Hiei. I don't think I was, though. He left me alone when I needed him. I needed a lover; all he could give me was a few boring conversations and one or two nights a month. He left me way before I ever left him. He deserves every tear that falls from his eyes.

Kurama.

--

Well. Sequel is done. Thanks to all.

.Elaina.

Sorry about the size; I know it's small. I think it's done, though.

Yes, I will be making another sequel.

Eventually. Stayed tuned :)

To all of the reviewers:

You guys are the reason why I love writing so much.

_**Mika Takahiro**__**:**___awww thank you! J

_**Danica Loy**__**: **_I don't think that you will see Hiei and Kurama together in this story unless I have them write about what it was like to love each other and everything. Sorry. This is an angst fiction. Even though I LOVE Kurama and Hiei as a couple, it's just not how the story and sequels will be. :

_**Hiei's Queen03**__**:**_ Thank you! I enjoy getting reviews like that J

_**shiorifoxiesmom**_: Thank you for the review.

_**Forbiddensoul562**__** : **_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! J For the huge review and the ideas. I ran wild with them, as you probably have seen (er. . .read) Thank you for everything J

_**kit572**_ Here's the chappy XD

_**ladyasile**__**: **_You. Are. The. Best.

_**Yoko-cw**___Thank you!!

_**daiyu amaya**___Ahh, the most recent review! J Thank you. I thought my story was forgotten!

**Thank you's go to all the people who have read this story and the people who have reviewed. You make me world go 'round. **

Wow, it's done. Yay! I finally updated this fic!! I am so proud of myself. XD

Ohk, so I shall address the reviewers.

The very small amount that there is

**:DDDDDD**

And to the reviewers and their reviews:

ladyasile: Wooo! I finally got a review! : You're the first one to review for this story. I thank you for that XD. You guessed the theme pretty darn good. Bravo. Zank You.

Forbiddensoul562: I did what you proposed I do. I loved the idea. I just wasn't sure how to go about _doing _it. Thanks a lot.

shiorifoxiesmom: You got right to the thing that I wanted to read. "sad but good". I love your reviews! (Not sarcasm.) I don't like to read about how I suck. Thanks for the amazing review. :D

Mika Takahiro: How many times did you read the first one? :DDD. Aww. I didn't think that it would make someone cry. That's cool. XD. Thanks for ze review.

Hiei's Queen03: YAY!! Another short and simple one! Thank godddd! : I've been reading earlier today for a gillion and five hours and I didn't really feel like having to read a whole other story from someone's review XD. Thanks. I shall never stop writing! Neverrrrrrrrrrr. :. Oh gez, another person that was crying? Hah, this is my lucky day. That's what I was aiming for, tears, and lots of 'em!

**So if you would, click that little 'Review' button that I loveeeee so frikkin much and write down what you think about this?**


End file.
